Some non-volatile memory devices, such as Flash devices, are divided into memory blocks that are erased en-bloc. Some memory systems carry out compaction processes, which compact valid data and free memory blocks for erasure and subsequent programming. Compaction is also sometimes referred to as “garbage collection.”